Equipo 7
by Luzbelita
Summary: Corre lo más rápido que le permiten sus piernas, porque, después de tantos años, el equipo 7 volvería a estar completo. Pero los tiempos han cambiado, y ellos también lo han hecho.


**Disclaimer: **_Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación :)_

_

* * *

_

**Equipo.**

**.**

Son un equipo, el equipo 7. Quienes han vivido juntos cosas que jamás olvidarán. Uno de ellos se aferra a ellos con desesperación, intentando recuperar esos pequeños momentos que vivieron y no vuelven. Otro intenta, con todo su ser, arrancarlos de sí. Hacer de cuenta que nunca existieron, para no sentirse de aquella manera. No sentirse débil por volver a construir otro vínculo especial con otra persona, después de jurarse que no volvería a creer en esas cosas.

Y otra siente que su equipo es lo único que tiene, pero que nunca llegará a su nivel. Depende de ellos en muchos sentidos. Son todo y, a la vez, nada. Sabe que sin ellos no podrá vivir porque es una niña pequeña con una personalidad difícil de entender y manejar. Quiere demostrar en cada cosa que dice o hace que nadie puede manejarla, que es como el viento que puedes sentir pero nunca tocar ni tomar. Pero, junto a su equipo, se siente una niña indefensa que no se puede cuidar por si misma, que necesita de los demás constantemente y eso no le gusta.

Y aunque no lo demuestren con palabras, los hechos sí lo hacen. Sus actos demuestran que están unidos, lo quieran o no. Los une una especie de _amistad _diferente a los demás. Y tal vez ese es su problema, que ella habla más de lo que actúa. Que jura cosas que no puede controlar y actúa demasiado poco para que alguien la pueda tomar en cuenta, y lo ha intentado, Dios sabe que lo ha hecho. Y no puede negar que a veces ha sentido que los esfuerzos valen la pena, pero nunca lo necesario. Y se odia por aquello más que nada. Porque hoy sabe que es más fuerte de lo que era a la tierna edad de 12 años, pero todo es diferente ahora. El equipo ya no es más un equipo y todos han seguido caminos diferentes por demasiado tiempo, más de lo que ella quiere, y ya no es lo mismo. Aunque Naruto parece ser el mismo que antes, ha cambiado y eso le duele. Porque ha cambiado para traer a su compañero y ella sigue atrás, como siempre.

Y ahora está Sai, y aunque no lo quiere pensar, hay veces que cree que viene a reemplazar a Sasuke, que quiere ocupar un lugar vacío que quedó en su equipo y no tolera esa idea. Al principio parecía una copia barata de su ex compañero, tan serio, arisco y sin expresión alguna. Odiaba verlo y recordar lo débil que en el pasado había sido y la razón por la cual él ya no está. Quería que se fuera, que se alejara de ellos, porque sólo era una molestia en sus vidas. Pero con el tiempo cambió, no sabe si para bien o para mal: o es brutalmente honesto o demasiado halagador para ser sincero. A Naruto no le cae bien tampoco. Aunque al principio era igual con Sasuke. Sólo no es lo mismo, lo conoce lo suficiente, o cree hacerlo, como para saber que los lazos que los unen a ellos dos no los tienen cualquiera, a pesar de que Sasuke los quiera negar.

Por eso corre todo lo que sus piernas dan por ese pasadizo lleno de puertas. Y por cada tramo que recorre, todo lo vivido pasa por su cabeza como en una película de la misma manera que dicen que sucede cuando estás por morir. Recuerda la academia, la prueba con Kakashi donde aprendieron a trabajar como equipo, su primera peligrosa misión en el país de la ola donde había descubierto su Sharingan, los exámenes chunnin donde había sido sellado por aquel monstruo, todo lo vivido en ese tiempo junto a él y cómo ha crecido en su ausencia.

Siente su corazón detenerse al escuchar esa gran explosión y no entiende por qué, pero sabe que quien la ocasionó fue el Uchiha. Corre aún más rápido, saliendo de aquel extraño lugar. El sol le da de lleno en la cara, intenta buscar a alguien y ve a Sai. Llega a donde él está, con la respiración agitada. Sólo puede decir su nombre cuando una voz la descoloca. Siente una mezcla de sentimientos que no puede explicar, es como ir al pasado y volver a tener 12 años, volver a ser esa niña que no tenía totalmente definida su personalidad y sentía devoción, admiración y sobre todo amor hacia su equipo. La cual pensaba que nunca se separarían y como Sasuke y Naruto habían logrado un lazo de amistad, con ella también podrían hacerlo. Pero lo que está frente a ella no es su Sasuke-kun, es un extraño que se ha apoderado de lo que ella creía haber querido y ahora no sabe bien qué siente. Es un impostor que vino a dejar su mundo de cabeza, y sólo pasaron unos segundos.

De pronto, siente miedo de aquel nuevo Sasuke, un miedo que nunca ha sentido. No sabe con quien está tratando ni quien a murmurado su nombre de aquella manera tan _burlesca_. Como si no la creyera capaz de cuidarse sin ayuda. Y ella sólo puede murmurar su nombre, como siempre lo ha hecho. Sólo puede decir _Sasuke-kun_.

Y de pronto respirar se vuelve una tarea difícil, las cosas pasan con una lentitud tortuosa, puede sentir todo con más intensidad, como su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, como Sai la mira intensamente, temiendo que se desmorone en ese momento mientras Sasuke aún tiene ese brillo burlón en sus ojos opacos, sin ningún rastro de aquel niño de 12 años. Cuando su mirada se desvía a su costado se da cuenta que Naruto ha llegado y se tensa de los nervios, su cuerpo no responde, no hace nada _otra vez_.

Ni siquiera puede defender a Naruto cuando Sasuke intenta matarlo, _matarlo_; todavía no cree que él sea capaz de eso. Y, más que nunca, se siente la niña indefensa al ver a Sai tomando la iniciativa de salvarlo.

Sólo siente que nada vale la pena y que si ni siquiera puede valerse sola. Entonces, ¿cómo podía traer de vuelta a Sasuke y cuidar a lo único que le quedaba?

* * *

_Y así cierro el ciclo de fics con Naruto. He disfrutado a lo grande escribir fics sobre ellos pero ya es hora de terminar. Gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá y recuerden que si hacen clink en mi amiga, la barrita verde, me harán la ficker más feliz :D_

_Besos._

_**  
Luzbelita-.**_


End file.
